Land Beyond Hope
by Pippin
Summary: This is a rewrite of Jurassic Park 3 with some slight alterations. Be kind and reveiw please.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park or Jurassic Park 3 but seeing as it is one of the biggest movie franchises in history I wish I did at times. I only own Julia and Tory.  
  
Authors note: This is kind of a rewrite of the movie with two characters of my own creation because I felt like it. Yes they are kids, yes there is a reasonable (although kinda strange) explanation for them being on the island but it comes in later chapters. Most of it follows the movie rather precisely but there are some things that came out of my own head. Again if there is something confusing you about the made up characters it is probobly explained in a later chapter. Another thing I am kinda unhappy with how I introduce Julia so if you are too I completely understand.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Amanda Kirby let out a terrified and shrill scream as the skeleton of Ben Hildebrand fell from its resting place in the trees high above where the once lively Ben and Amanda's son Eric had crashed eight weeks earlier. Her now decesed boyfriends remains were to much for her after the deaths of Nash and Cooper and the hysterical woman ran into the jungle, leaving Dr. Alan Grant, his assistant, Billy, Mr. Udesky and her husband Paul whom she had seperated from a year earlier.  
When she finally stopped the woman was alone in a clearing. She let out a cry of anguish at the thought of what Ben's remains told her: her thirteen year old son, Eric was alone. She had seen enough of Isla Sorna to know that the reality of it was that there was probobly more left of Ben (which wasn't much) then of her son! This last thought another, louder cry to escape the woman.  
"Not so loud!" A voice behind Mrs Kirby hissed. The voice sounded strange like it was accented or it was rarely used.  
Mrs Kirby turned to see a girl who couldn't have been a year older then her son appraoching slowly. The girls hair was dark golden brown, although it was difficult to tell she was so dirty, her eyes were dark and almost black. She was wearing boots that looked a bit to big for her, InGen work pants, a green tank tank top, and an InGen jacket over it.  
Before the girl could say more to Mrs. Kirby Pau Kirby's strong but awkward figure crashed through the bushes. He immediatly ran to his wife, ignoring the girl, and showing his clear concern and love for her with his actions. His reassurances over-shadowed warnings that the girl tried to give them. Suddenly Amanda stopped her husband and pointed timidly to a series of nests that surrounded them. Paul looked the nests and then to his wife fearfully.  
"They're raptor eggs." The girl said in a flat voice. "I have been trying to warn you for a while now."  
Paul stared at the girl and then remembered the other members of his party. "Dr. Grant! You might want to have a look at his!"  
The sound sent the girl shooting up one of the nearest trees. She flashed an angry glance at Paul but her face became like a statue within seconds and he couldn't be certain he actually saw an emotion cross her face.  
Dr. Grant, Mr. Udesky and Billy, who was just finishing stuffing Eric and Ben's parasail into its bag, entered the clearing within seconds. Alan was pointed towards the eggs and his eyes narrowed and muscles tensed.  
"Raptor... We have to leave now." He said in a low commanding voice. His fear was apparent and so was the energy he was using to keep his fear in check.  
"There is something else..." Mrs. Kirby said and then nodded tworads the tree the girl now sat in.  
"He's right. You should go." The girl said coldly.  
"Could you come with us? Wants we're out of the nest I want to ask you something." Amanda replied.  
The girl was about to just leave when she remembered how she'd heard the woman crying to her husband that their baby was alone. And a slightly more distant memory came to her. It had been night and she had heard a boys desperate screams. Screaming "I am here!" repeatedly in hopes of rescue.  
Amanda sighed in dissapointment and the party moved out. The girl followed them through the trees and barely noticed Billy stay behind a moment longer and take out his camera.  
Suddenly Alan realised Billy wasn't with them and turned slightly panicked and started back down the trail they had been following. He nearly ran into Billy as his assistant crashed around a tree.  
"What were you doing back there?" Alan asked.  
"I was shooting pictures of the nest. It proves raptors nested in groups and-"  
Alan chuckled and interupted his assistant. "You can write a paper on it if you survive this place. Now come on."  
They were a good ways away when the girl jumped from trees and terrified the entire party. She still had an emotionless air around her and her arms were crossed in front of her.  
"You should keep walking." The girl pointed out. "You said you had a question..." She reminded the speechless Amanda.  
"Well... For starters could you tell us your name?"  
"Julia.... Is that all?"  
"No." Mr. Kirby cut in. "Our son's on the island. Have you seen him?"  
'"I am here!"' the memory flashed through Julia's mind. "I saw him. That was a long time ago."  
"Do you know where he is? Is he safe?" Mrs. Kirby asked frantically.  
"I don't keep tabs on him and the last I saw him he had practically just gotten here. He is probobly dead by now." She said simply.  
The Kirby's took those words hard and as the party continued to walk they seemed to seperate themselves from Julia and Udesky walked between Alan and Billy. Billy was walking next to Julia and couldn't believe she had said something that would be so crushing to the Kirbys.  
"Don't you think you were a bit harsh with them?" He asked finally.  
"Dinosaurs accept things like this," Julia said not noticing the strange look Billy gave her, "I have spent more time with dinosaurs then humans. How was I to know they couldn't face facts?" She asked. Her voice was still calm and the slightly apologetic taint to it almost slipped Billy's ears.  
  
******  
  
Another authors note: Well please reveiw and be kind. Critisism fine. Flame no. And if ,when this is done, it turns out people liked this I will write a fic about after the island. I really want to have more Ellie in there... You have to respect a woman who went through dino-crap when it wasn't necessary for her own survival like it was for Alan an the Kirbys. And I might even slip Ian and his girlfriend Sara in... I have a wild imagination. Anyways r&r please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own JP3 or any of the characters used in the Jurassic Park. I do own Julia and Tory though.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Seemingly hours after coming across Julia the party found the abandoned InGen complex. Julia exchanged a somber look with Dr. Grant and Billy when Mr. Kirby's optimistic idea that Eric was in the complex safe and sound was voiced. They all knew the odds of the boy being alive (or even found) and none had the heart to tell the parents the reality except Julia but Billy had managed to talk into not saying the clear truth of the situtation. They wouldn't listen to them if they tried to tell them anyways. Their desperation to find their son alive was the only thing keeping the two going and they clung to the small hope feircly.  
Julia, who didn't live on hope only on her wits and instincts, didn't understand the two. They would yell on occasion which to her seemed beyond ignorant. She didn't fully nderstand why she remained with this party either. They were a danger to her.   
'"I am here!"'  
She sighed inwardly. Perhaps those cries had made a larger impact then she had thought. She wanted to see these bumbling parents reunited with there son. She knew she wouldn't show any sign of satisfaction if a miracle occured and he did show up alive but some small part of her would feel slightly joyful if it did happen.   
'But then again,' she thought to herself, 'the fact that I haven't seen him could mean he has adapted and may very well be a sign that our chances of finding him alive are better then even I would think.' She shook the thought from her head. She wasn't accustomed to such optimistic thinking in any aspect of life. Outside of what she called home that is.  
The party stepped into the main lobby of the building which was being reclaimed by the jungle. It was obvious to the party that the building was once luxurious in every way. Dr. Grant knew this through his experience on the first island. Julia knew through experiences on this island.   
"Dead."  
The party turned to Amanda Kirby as she set the phone that was on the counter back onto the table and Julia felt disgust for the woman. She couldn't believe the woman would even think the phone would work considering the state of this place. And the fact that they put so much faith in their sons intelligence. How could they believe in their son so much and yet not think that he would have contacted them if the phone worked. Unbelievable.  
The party solemnly walked through the building, all of them couldn't help but hope to find Eric around the next corner. The Kirby's were the only ones who expected it though. As they passed a vending machine they were reminded of their hunger and Paul began rumaging through his pocket for change. Billy shook his head at how naive Mr. Kirby was being. He took a few steps back and kicks the glass out of one of the machines. Mr. Kirby seemed shocked and acted as if they were now criminals where as Julia and Alan seemed more concerned that something might have heard the breaking glass. Billy distributed the eight year old candy bars and the group ate as they walked trying to be silent even while chewing. When Amanda threw the wrapper of her snack onto the ground Julia immediatly snatched it up and eyed the woman coldly. The two females were growing more and more uneasy with one another as time went on.  
Julia and Amanda forgot their feelings toward one another as they followed the others into a large room that Alan knew was a lab for the creation of the dinosaurs. But this labs immense size was suprising even to Alan who had never imagined a lab of such proportions. There were egg incubation chamber and and tanks of formaldihyde with dinosaur bodyparts and fetisis within them. Julia's first emotion to be witnessed by the party crossed her face as she scowled at the lab. Alan dismissed this as feelings on the creations which hunted her.  
Julia stuck close to Udesky as Billy began snapping pictures and the others bagan inspecting the equipment. Udesky was clearly more focused on keeping his eyes open for any predators and Julia would rather not be reminded of a lab deeper in the complex that had been scrapped before the accident on the first island. Scrapped once the need for it was lost.  
Udesky noticed the uneasiness about the building that Julia felt wasn't what he would consider normal even if she had been on the island for years. There was something unatural about the girl. Something beyond the fact she was alive on the island and her lack of emotion.   
'"I've spent more time with dinosaurs then humans,'" He words rang through the mans ears. He still didn't know what to make of this statment but he wanted to make sense of it. He was on the island to save Eric Kirby and he couldn't help but think that they should help this girl as well. He sighed, this girl didn't want help and would never accept it. Whoever tried to help her would be someone who would die in seconds on the island and she would never listen to someone like that.   
Udesky's thoughts were interupted by a terrified cry and he turned to see a velociraptor lunging at Mrs. Kirby from behind a tank. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Jurassic Park. Too bad. But Julia and Tory are mine so don't try to lay claim or any of that shit.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
The six person party turned and ran at top speed as the raptor lunged from behind the tanks at them. They turned into deserted hallways and every sharp turn slowed the raptor by a few precious seconds. The group found them selves cornered when the offices were left far behind and they were in a room of cages. Probobly for growing dinosaurs or dinosaurs that were waiting to be transported to the actual theme park. Regardless they heard the raptor coming upon theme at top speed.  
"In here!" Paul Kirby shouted jumping into one of the cages with Alan and Udesky, slamming the door shut and using all their might to hold it shut.   
As braindead as the Kirby's had been earlier they did occasionally have a good plan. Amanda, Billy and Julia tried the same plan on the cage opposite to them but before they got the door shut the raptor plowed into it, overpowering the three and cornering them. It snapped and snarled at them and ignored Paul's lame attempts to draw its attention from his wife. The raptor soon realized that its present strategy wouldn't get it to its prey and started looking for another way to reach the humans. It found it within seconds as it peered upward. It looked back at its prey and seemed to grin with malice at them and then began climbing up the door and within seconds it would drop to its helpless prey.  
Much to Julia's suprise, Amanda reacted first to the danger, "Push!" The woman cried.   
Her instructions ere followed and the raptor found itself trapped in the opposite corner its prey had been in. The humans started running the second they heard a latch on the door click as it hit the metal, thus keeping the raptor trapped for the time being. Alan was about to run with the others when a sound hit his ear. It sounded almost like a crow but it was far louder and as he looked back he could see that the purpose was far greater then any a crow, or any other bird he knew of, would think of.  
"It's calling for help." He said. He couldn't hide the amazment he felt upon seeing and hearing this. A slightly irrational side of him that was almost oblivous to his present danger felt almost proud that his theory on raptor communication was correct. He thought better of it when Mr. Kirby interrupted his thoughts with warnings of what the raptor was calling and what they would do to the humans.   
Dr. Grant immediatly came to his senses and along with Paul tore out of the building and into the jumgle, closely following the other members of their party. They followed them into a large clearing where a herd of hadrosaur were grazing. The herbivors seemed disturbed by the humans but with a distinct cry of their own ran along with them when they saw raptors following the humans closely. True there were only two raptors to be seen but the hadrosaurs instincts told them that there were more in waiting.  
The large hadrosaur were so large that Billy had to drop to the ground to avoid being trampled, and lost his black, camera bag. Unbeknownst to him, his mentor, Dr. Alan Grant picked the bag up. Slowed down by his diversion of saving the bag Alan knew he wouldn't be able to catch up with the others, except Julia who, against her better judgement, was waiting for a few breif seconds for him.  
Seperated from the rest of the party, Alan and Julia could only hope that the others would make it. When the two finally stopped they could see two raptors clearly and hear more raptors not far away, they were hidden buy a high root of one of the trees and Alan listened in facination as the raptors continued communicating in their own tongue. The same thing over and over, and Alan could make nothing of it. Alan could see Julia was not happy about their present situation. She clearly wanted to make for the trees. Not to difficult considering they were right next to one. Alan turned to her and nodded silently, knowing she would know it was his approval to take to the trees. However when the paleontologist turned back to the raptors he had thought were a safe distance away he found one, its maw open to reveal its razor sharp teeth, right in his face. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: no own J-Park. Own Julia and Tory.  
  
Authors note: Thanks for the reveiws!!!! There was a time I had no reveiws and I thought it was because you didn't like the fic but you like me! You real- Naah... To easy. Not to mention cliched. Any who. Enjoy the fic, keep reveiwing and keep writing! Juuhachi loves you, peace.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The two humans jumped back and ran into a small clearing. And into a trap. Two raptors jumped from the bushes and surrounded the two humans. Again they glanced at one another and made a strange noise that clearly meant something important to the predators.  
Julia's feral mind knew her only chance of escaping. Her only hope would be that two raptors attacked Alan and she could avoid the other one and get up a tree before it could try to get her again. Some chance. Julia wasn't sure she wanted to leave Alan to the raptors anyways. The humans three years ago she left to them. She couldn't help but wonder why these humans left such a very different impression on her.   
'But why should that impression get me killed...?' A long forgotten, human, side of her asked.  
HSSSSS!!!  
Before the survivor in her that focused every waking moment on avoiding predators could answer the human, a gas canister fall at the feet of one raptor and three more followed. The raptors shrieked as the gas released by the canisters stung their eyes and they tore into the jungle, temporarily forgetting their prey.  
A smaller, dirtier hand came out of the mist and grabbed Alan by the hand and began pulling him. In what direction Alan did not know but he did know Julia was with them for she had grabbed the paleontologists sleeve as she coughed. He could tell from the way she coughed she was trying to be silent. He also noticed that both she and their savior moved i almost complete silence, although Julia was a bit clumsier due to the gas' effects on her.  
After having cleared the smoke and their eyes recovered from the gas Julia and Alan got a better look at their savior. Thier savior was dirty, sticky and adorned in vines. Their Savior was Eric Kirby.  
  
  
  
  
Authors other note: I know, I know... If you've seen JP3 that last part was rather obvious but oh well. And I know this is a bit short but I promise I'll get more up later for those of you who really like this. Well just like it. I don't think anyone out there REALLY likes it... Ah well. Please reveiw!  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
Chapter 5  
  
Eric didn't stop for even a second as he ran through the jungle with Alan and Julia. Not until he reached his home: a half submerged tanker truck. He opened the hatch to reveal living quarters equal to the size of a van. He beckoned the two inside and they did so, desperate for shelter as they were still disoriented from the gas grenades.  
"Thank you, Eric." Dr. Grant said in a raspy voice once all three of them were safely inside the tanker truck.  
Eric's dirty face read with suprise as he turned on a battery powered lantern and stared at the paleontologist. He sat down still suprised to be recognized. He hadn't even been expecting be found at this point! "You know who I am...?"  
Alan nodded. "Your parents are here. They are looking for you."  
"On the island...together..."  
"Together."  
Eric's shoulders slumped. Whatever hope he had gained from seeing another human was blown away by this information. "They'll never make it..."  
"With the way they're going about it, of course not." Julia said in her usual cold voice and with brutal honesty. She barely even seemed to notice that she was brutal about it.  
Eric turned to her and his eyes narrowed. Alan couldn't begin to imagine what was going through their minds.  
"This is Julia. She says she has been on the island for some time and has seen you before, but never spoken with you." Alan said, hesitantly trying to give the two something to focus on other then what could erupt into a violent fight.  
The effect wasn't what he had desired. The tension only grew and the two seemed to be silently challenging eachother.   
Suddenly it all made sense to Alan. What he had told Ellie's son, Charlie, about carnivors loving to fight came back to him. 'They are fighting over food? Terrirory? Pride?"' He asked himself. He couldn't begin to imagine which instinct instigated the fight but he knew it was instincts and that he had to distract them from this.  
"You know Eric, I am impressed you've managed to survive eight weeks here." Alan said cautiously, as if dealing with wild animals and, in a way, he was.  
This time the effect was what he had wanted. The silent challenges ended. Although a part of him felt miserable upon hearing Eric ask if that was really all the time that had passed. He honestly thought it had been longer and the thought that what had befell him had been only roughly two months was shocking.  
"It seems longer doesn't it?" Julia asked gently. She understood how strange time was in this place and she let the feeling she had felt that night she heard him screaming for help guide her just this once.  
Alan soon realized that these two were practically a seperate race now. they even communicated in strange ways. Silent challenges and now silent truces.   
Eric noticed the hard swallows of Dr. Grant, reminded himself that humans shared food and handed Dr. Grant some old candy bars and the same for Julia. None of the three cared much that the candy bars were eight years old and they ate in silence. Until Eric spoke again.  
"You're Dr.Grant..." He said in a whisper. He had been on Isla Sorna so long he needed some time to recognize aces he knew. He knew Alan's face pretty well. He was responsible for Eric's original facination with dinosaurs.  
Alan nodded slowly.  
"I read both your books... I like your first one better... You liked dinosaurs back then."  
"They hadn't tried to eat me then." Alan said wryly.  
Julia remained silent. She had read books aloud to make sure she would remember how to read but she had never paid much attention to what the words said so if she read Alan's book it made no difference.  
After some silence, Alan asked a question of Eric. "Did you read Malcolm's book...?"  
Eric nodded at the man and continued eating.  
"Well...?"  
"... It was to preachy. And to much chaos, everythings chaos,"  
Alan felt the sides of his mouth curl into a smile as Eric said this.  
"And, to me, he seemed kinda high on himself."  
Alan chuckled and then the four ate without another word.  
  
Julia left the two long before they awoke and long before dawn. Se traveled through the trees with inhuman agility and speed.  
'Inhuman is right...' She thought bitterly.  
She brushed the thought from her mind as she found what she needed. A gallimimus that was clearly young, as it was maybe a bit smaller then Julia herself, had wandered a fair distance from the herd. She was pretty close to her home too. The set up was perfect. So long as the thing didn't decide to go back to its parents and didn't put up a fight. Drawing a hunting knife she had taken off a dead man three years ago, she leapt to her unsuspecting prey below.  
  
*******  
Authors rant: Well? What do you think? You like? You hate? You want more? Tel me! Mostly people want more and I like that but like the little FF.NET thing says: "Be a responsible read. Reveiw" ^_^ Well thanks for reading. I hope to have more typed soon. Have a great day! Peace to you.   
~Juuhachigou 


	6. Chapter 6

  
Chapter 6  
  
Eric walked through the jungle with Dr. Grant, keeping his foot falls queit and silently wishing Dr. Grant would do the same. A part of him wished Julia was still there. While he may hesitate to tell Dr. Grant that he was making to much noise, she wouldn't. She wouldn't say anything out of anger or some other dumb emotion. She only said what needed to be said and he repected that. He could even understand that. Even if her saying with such certainty that his parents would never make it had hurt, he knew that she could very well be right. His dad, being the Mr-Play-It-Safe he was, might make it but both of the parents made to many mistakes, and this place wasn't very forgiving of such things.  
  
Billy led the Kirby's in the direction of the coast slowly. He knew he couldn't rush them now. Seeing Mr. Udesky die from a raptor attack seemed to finally get it into their heads that they would probobly never see their son again. While Billy knew it was good that they finally realized this he knew it was a crushing blow for the two and he could think of nothing to say to them. What could he say to broken couple who had just lost their son? They clearly had problems but their was also a love beneath all of it. After getting a divorce the only thing they had left connecting them was their son. And if he was dead...  
"Wait... Do you hear that?" Paul said softly.   
The party listened hard for a moment and then they heard it. A young voice screaming for his mother and father.  
  
Eric ran excitedly toward the sound of the annoying electronic jingle of his dad's satalite phone and sang a little of the jingle before it died out.  
"Dad!? DAD!?" He didn't need the sound of the phone anymore as he ran through the jungle, followed by Alan. He could hear his parents calling to him and the sound of their voices erased for a time what he had forced himself to evolve into to survive the island.  
Eric exploded into a plain and saw his parents come out of the jungle on the other side of the plain. And the other side of a fence. Eric could care less if the fence was there now though. All he cared about was reaching his parents and never letting go of them again.  
Alan on the other hand was more concerned about the fence. It had clearly been build to hold dinosaurs should and accident ever happen and climbing over it was out of the question seeing as the top of it was convered in sharp barbs.  
"Boy, am I glad to see you." Billy said. He was smiling at Alan. He seemed overjoyed to see that his mentor was alright. "You picked up my bag.."  
"Yeah. Lucky hm?" Alan teased Billy lightly.  
"How did you find us sport?" Paul asked his son happily.  
"Your phone, that stupid jingle from the store!"  
"My phone.. But I... Oh no... I loaned it to Nash..." He whispered in terrible realization.  
  
Julia walked along the cliff side, carrying the dead gallimimus. She could see the building not far away. She let a smile cross her face just once as she saw the Kirby family reunited at the fence not far away. She had heard their yelling and was afraid it may get them killed but just this once she wanted to just be happy about something. But she found something that sucked some joy out of seeing the family together. Mr. Udesky wasn't there. The raptors would logically get one of them and that was if they were lucky but Julia had like Udesky. He was a very kind man, and while he was always gentle with the Kirby's on the issue of their son he was always willing to say something mocking their "survival skills." It was a real pity.  
Her thoughts were interupted by a low growl. Looking beyond the Kirby's Julia's eyes widened in horror. A spinosaurus stood at the tree line and it looked hungry.  
Unsure wether she was speaking to herself or the other humans she managed to whisper one word: "Run!"  
  
"Run." Dr. Grant whispered to the rest of the party.   
They needed no second bidding and within seconds Eric and Alan were running top speed along the length of the fence. The others followed on the other side trying to keep up with their companions. They could hear the spinosaurus thundering behind them and suddenly Eric spotted a hole in the fence. It had obviously been made by one of the other animals and it what his only chance at survival. He dove through the hole followed by alan and the jaws of the superpredator.  
The group ran to the top of a hill and then stopped.  
  
"No... Don't stop...!" Julia whispered in horror. She could see Eric relaying the same message to the others just as the spinosaurus crashed through the fence. Julia saw the humans charge towards the same building sh had been headed for. She knew she wouldn't make it there now. Not with a dead gallimimus on her back and a spino around. She wished she could stay to make sure the others made it to safety but she wouldn't make it out alive if she did. Her fastest escape was the longest way home but she had no other choice. She quickly started scaling the cliff and pulled herself and her kill out of reach from the hungry predator.  
  
*********  
  
Authors Rant: You may have noticed that near the end Julia showed more emotion. Let me explain that. Julia has a rather serious sociel complex. While she cares quite a bit for people she always comes off as cold when they're around. When they aren't around she doesn't feel like she has anyone to compete with, or protect and thus is more relaxed about emotion. Plus she has a real soft spot for the other charas. Particularily Eric and Billy who she seems more apt to talk too. No there is no romance in case that last sentence had you worried about Billy being with a little girl (she is not really little but her and Billy would be wrong). There is no romance anyways and besides, Julia is closer to Eric. ^_^ Thanks and bye! 


	7. Chapter 7

Authors rant: I just an't stop writing! I just can't stop! I am gonna have to get to the other stories eventually though... ^_^ Oh well. That isn't so bad. I feel bad though. Everyone of my friends goes through writers block and so do my fave authors and I never have! Its crazy! Oh well. Read the fic and enjoy eh?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Billy, the Kirbys and Alan Grant burst through the double doors of the building, with the spinosaurus charging at them.   
Alan and Paul immediatly grabbed the doors, slammed them shut and with Billy's help sealed the many locks. They stepped away from the door just as the spinosaurus crashed into it. Paul immeditly went to his wife and son and stood protectively near them on instinct while Billy and Alan stood frozen in place as the predator rammed itself against the doors.  
To the suprise, and relief, of the small group of humans, the doors held. None of them moved until they heard the thundering footsteps of the spinosaurus fade. Even though all of them were pretty near certain the reptile was gone all of them moved away from the doors.  
Almost immediatly the Kirby's resumed hugging their son. Eric smiled. His parents spent as much time hugging him as escaping predators! Not that he cared. He just never wanted them to let go of him again.  
"Udesky?" Alan asked Billy when they were away from the Kirby's reunion.  
"The raptors..." Billy said slowly. He knew he didn't have to say more then that. Alan knew the man was dead and simply wanted to know how. "What about Julia?" Billy asked, hoping that the raptors hadn't gotten the child.  
"We spent the night with Eric. She was gone before we woke up this morning. We can only hope she is alright." Alan said gently. But he knew hope wasn't something that would help them in this God foresaken place.  
"Did you see those hadrosaur yesterday?" Alan asked, trying to change the subject from Julia who even he was worried about. "The raptors completely ignored them. What do you make of it?"  
Billy was silent for a moment. "Alan could you please give me the bag...?" He said nodding towards his black camera bag.  
Alan looked at his assistant and frowned. He didn't like the look on Billy's face. It was a blend of guilt and fear. Not just fear more like a crazed panic. Like he would fight Alan just to get the bag away from him.  
"Why...?" Alan asked apprehensively. When his assistant didn't answer and simply looked at the floor, unable to say why Alan knew it was deathly serious. Slowly he unzipped the top of the bag to reveal two eggs.  
"Raptor..." Alan identified them at once at looked to his assistant with a mix of shock, horror, disgust and shame. For a moment he didn't know what to say, unable to determine which emotion should guide his words.  
The Kirby's were now watching the other two humans and seemed just as horrified as Dr. Grant in regards to what Billy had done.  
"I thought if we got them back to the mainland we could fund the dig another ten more year." Billy said, desperetly trying to explain his actions to his now furious mentor. "I swear, I had the best intentions." He said in a pleading voice.  
"Billy, the road to Hell is paved with good intentions." Alan said coldly. "John Hammond had nothing but good intentions when he dreamed up Jurassic Park and look where it got us." With a voice of alarming sincerity he finished, "Billy you're no better then the people who built this place."  
These last words hit Billy like a ton of bricks. People had said cruel, hurtful things to him before out of anger but none of these things had been said in such a calm voice. Like they really meant it.   
Billy looked over to the Kirby's. Even they were shocked by what Alan had said.  
Dr. Grant walked over to a large observation window that over looked the river far below. Alan held the camera bag out the shattered window and was but to drop it when he hesitated and pulled the bag back through the window.  
"Wait, what are you doing?!" Paul said frantically. "What do you think those things will do to us if they find us with those things?"  
"What'll they do if they find us without them?" Alan said calmly. "They already know we have them and they'll follow us until they get them back, or we get out of here. We might as well keep what they want."  
Being a business man, Paul knew Alan was right and nodded.  
"Come on." Alan said walking towards a stairwell.  
"We spotted a boat down at the river." Eric explained to his parents.  
The Kirbys followed Alan down the stairwell. Billy stood for a moment rooted in place before following the others. 


	8. Chapter 8

Rant of the author: Geez! I never stop do I?!?! I just keep going and going and... Well you get the idea. I am WAAAAY to enthusiastic about this ficcy. Well again keep the reveiws coming. Oh yes one more thing. If you have already reveiwed do not hesitate to do so again! And thanks to Ginger who from what I can tell really likes this fic and always tells me so. ^_~ Also I have 22 more pages written up in my fic journal and it isn't yet completed so you guys should be kept busy for awhile.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
As they descended the staircase they found themselves in a system of metal catwalks and nearly blinded by a heavy blanket of mist. Alan went to a stairwell, hoping it would lead them to the river and the barge.  
The stairwell creaked beneath him and with one final groan it gave way beneath his feet. Paul Kirby immediatly grabbed Alan's arm and pulled him from the falling stairwell at the last moment.  
With a frusterated sigh Alan turned his head to get a veiw of what other paths they could take. He found only one: a fragile looking catwalk.  
"I guess this is the option now. There will probobly be a stairwell on the otherside." Alan said.  
"Are you sure...?" Eric asked doubtfully. "It doesn't look like it even goes all the way across."  
"This is all we have to go on unless we want to see if the spinosaurus is still out there. But just to be safe lets do this one at a time."  
Alan vansihed into the mist as he began to slowly cross the catwalk. There was a tense moment of waiting for the other humans that ended when Alan called back. Beckoning Mrs. Kirby to come across.  
Amanda turned to Eric. "Now Eric, Mommy is going to leve you for just a minute, but you'll be right beh-"  
"Mom. I've been alone in a water truck for eight weeks on an island full of animals that will pretty much kill me on sight. I can handle the next two minutes without you." Eric interrupted with a mixture of teenage exasperation and sheer amusment that his mother would still talk to him like that after what he'd gone through.  
Amanda glanced at Paul who looked thouroughly amused by his sons reaction and then to Billy who had the begining of a smile on his face. Amanda wasn't sure she really saw him smile but she could only hope so.   
With one last look at her son, who gave hre an encouraging smile, the woman began across the catwalk.  
  
Alan took in his surroundings on the other side of the canyon. As he'd expected there was stairs but they only went down a short way before reaching another catwalk. This next catwalk was caged so it appeared almost like a tunnel. Taking a step down the stairs Alan placed a hand on the railing and his hand hit a strange substance. Looking at the railing he could see at a glance what it probobly was. Taking the crumbling substance in his hand he brought it to his face and sniffed.  
"Dr. Grant...?"  
Alan turned to see Amanda just reaching the end of the catwalk.  
"Well wasn't that fun." She said sarcastically. "Ok Eric! Come across honey!"  
  
Eric glanced back at his father and then started across. He didn't need nearly so much encouragment as his mother. Eight weeks on Isla Sorna could do that to a person.  
'It can also drive a person insane...' He reminded himself bitterly, as he remembered all the things he'd done for the sake of survival. So many brutal things... He'd repeatedly beat a raptor in the skull with a rock and hoped it was one of the raptors he'd seen kill and devour an iguanadon all for the sake of getting revenge for a young iguanadon. He couldn't count how many other brutal things he'd done to become part of the island. He didn't even want to think about what it would be like to tell his parents about his experiences in this place.  
Just as these thoughts, fears and memories ran through his head a tremor hit the catwalk.  
Eric froze and his hand gripped the railing tightly.  
"Mom...?" He whispered into the mist, hoping to God it really was her but knowing it couldn't be.  
Slowly a huge, looming figure began to appear in the mist. It had wings that were folded to hits side but when they were spread they must have made a twenty-five foot wingspan. It had dark, hungry eyes and a large cone on it's head, identifying it as a pteranadon wasn't difficult for Eric.  
  
Paul turned to Billy and tried to find words to console him, as he was still hurt over Alan's words when Eric's terrified screams echoed through the mist.   
"DAD!" Eric screamed, terror evident in his voice.  
Billy and paul turned in time to see Eric thundering down the catwalk, a pteranadon flying close behind him. Eric was so close to them that Billy could hear the boy gasp before he screamed as the pteranadon's claws latched onto his shoulders and pulled him from the catwalk.  
Amanda and Alan pounded across the catwalk moments later and tried to keep up with Paul and Billy who had already begun attempting to chase the creature that had taken Eric.  
  
Eric screamed in protest as the pteranadon carried him farther from the catwalk he had been snatched from. Finally the pteranadon let go of him and let him fall into the mist below.  
Eric landed hard on a natural stone platform. He could see other similer platforms right next to the platform he was on. A small squeeking noise sounded behind him and he turned to see a pack of baby pteranadon's glaring at him hungrily and slowly approaching him.  
Searching the platform with his hand, Eric found what he knew to be a skull and hurled it at the tiny predators. He took two out for a time with that move but the others immediatly jumped at him as if for vengence for their siblings.  
  
Billy climbed onto a railing on a platform. He could just barely see Eric, surrounded by baby pteranadons and looked back at Alan and met his gaze. Alan froze when he saw his young assistant and he could guess what he was about to do.  
"No. No, Billy don't!" Alan said desperetly as he ran to his assistant.  
Billy was about to jump when he saw the pteranadons leave Eric. He couldn't see what they were now jumping on but he was almost certain he saw another human figure approach Eric.   
Billy couldn't be sure what he saw, because just mere seconds later a pteranadon appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and hit Billy in the side of the head with it's long beak. Billy was knocked back into Paul and Alan's arms and it brought its head back for another attack.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Rant: Sorry if this is to short. 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's rant: ARGH! I hate high school! It isn't as bad as I thought but it creates a seriously bad mood at times... Or maybe it is just being back to school that had me cranky earlier... Oh well. I feel that writing about dinosaurs will help my attitude. Did I mention that I have a serious dinosaur passion? ^_^ Same goes for writing so those of you who enjoy my work have no fears. I will always write. Well. What do you think of the story so far? Like the charas? Hate the charas? Have a gripe about how I portray a chara? Let me know with a reveiw! Oh and this is a longer chapter. Basically you're gonna find out where the f*ck my charas came from.   
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Stop it!"   
Alan turned as a voice he never heard rang through the mist. A small boy, no more then ten at the most, burst out of the fog.  
'Another child!?" Alan's mind screamed in disbelief. He could hardly accept that both Julia and Eric were Alive but now this? A ten year old? That was impossible. His mind knew this. However there was something more implausable to him going on.  
The pteranadon was hesitating! It had been ready to strike them and now seemed to be rethinking it.   
Just as it decided that attack was the best course of action, another voice sounded.  
Alan, who was holding the now half conscience at best Billy, recognized the voice. It was Julia. She shouted to the pteranadon to back off as well. But even Alan knew that the real message wasn't in her words. It was in how she voiced them. Her voice held something threatening, and disciplinary in it.   
The pteranadon knew that voice. It also knew that tone and decided it best to find another meal.  
  
Eric stared, mesmerized, as the young pteranadons fed on the flesh of a young gallimimus. The babies were now ignoring him while mere seconds earlier they had been trying to eat him. There were some parts of him, his legs especially, the had bits of flesh torn out. He tentatively touched a small gash on his chin and winced at the stinging sensation.  
"I don't suppose you want this back...." Julia said, picking up Eric's InGen jacket that the babies had torn from him and shredded before realizing it wasn't food.  
Eric turned to her, still slightly dazed. It seemed that in seconds he had gone from running from a spino to running from pteranadons. The rush soon wore off him though. He'd lived like this roughly two monthes now.  
"You're hair..." He said, pointing to the hair on the right side of her face. That one bit of her hair was now just below her eye rather then just above her shoulder. There was a small scratch at about the same place under her right eye to go with it.  
"It fought back." She said nodding to the gallimimus, shyly. She was unused to being asked questions out of concern. Tory, her only human companion, a mere child, never asked and earlier Eric had been like her: unconcerned with such things.  
"Eric! Eric, are you okay son?" Paul's voice called out.  
"He's fine!" Julia ansewered for Eric. "Tory, take them around to the other catwalk! We'll meet you there!" She shouted, obviously talking to the small boy.  
Julia didn't wait for a reply before starting to walk in the opposite direction. She stopped when she realized Eric wasn't with her. She turned to him and gave him a slightly frusterated look and then walked back to him and grabbed his hand and started dragging him behind her. Glancing back at him she saw a strange look on his face.   
"What...?" She asked solemnly.  
Eric stared at her a moment, suprised. She didn't even know why this would in some way be embarassing? "Nothing." He said awkwardly, and then he followed her.  
The two climbed over some rocks that were almost like stairs and other parts of their path they had to climb down before they reached the man-made walkways.   
"Eric!"  
The teenager turned as he stepped onto another catwalk. He barely had his foot on the metal for a full second before his mother was practically strangling him in a hug.  
'It sure didn't take long for me to turn into a normal, parental affection-rejecting teenager again...' Eric thought, slightly amused but clearly not happy about how his mother, and now father as well, were gushing over him.  
Alan cleared his throat to get their attention. Primarily Mr. Kirby's, because Billy was unconcious and not exactly easy to carry and Alan didn't expect a woman like Amanda to move an inch away from her son now that she had him back.  
The boy who had led the adults to Eric and Julia stepped out from behind Alan. His hair was reddish brown and fairly light, and his eyes were a hazel color. His lips parted into a smile upon seeing Julia. He seemed... Normal compared to her and Eric. Sure he was a bit strange from time on the island, that much could be seen b the way he looked at other people. But he acted as if he'd lived a safe life.  
"Julia," Alan said, "There is a barge..."  
Julia narrowed her eyes slightly. Billy was hurt and she wasn't certain the barge was still safe. It had been years since she had even thought about it.  
"You're leaving the island?" Tory asked excitedly. "Can we go too?" He asked Julia after recieving a nod from the others.  
"... Alright. We'll go with them if they say it is ok."  
Eric watched her carefully as she spoke. She clearly had reservations about trying something like this. Eric couldn't understand not wanting to leave but Julia had definetly survived with a very different method. Besides it may not be she didn't want to leave. Something just might have her thinking it would work out very well in her mind.  
"Well, this way to the river." Julia said, leading them across the catwalk and down other twisting path of cliff wall and stairs.   
The going was tough with Billy's injury but as he slowly regained consciencness it became easier. By the time they were at the jungle floor he was able to walk on his own. Although he still seemed a bit disoriented.  
The party headed for a large gate that led to the barge.  
"Oh wait!" Tory said. "That old tooth brush-"  
"You won't need it, Tory." Julia said with a slightly exhasperated tone. It was tinted with affection though and the party slowly began to see she was more prone to showing emotion towards those she was used to. Or, in Eric's case, those she felt could take care of themselves.  
Tory didn't seem to mind being interuppted. Julia was prone to answering questions before the speaker was finished and the two obviously lived together. God only knew what conditions the two had lived under in order to survive.  
  
"What was that Tory said about tooth brushes?" Eric said, desperate for conversation. He sat across from Julia on the back of the barge while Paul, Amanda and Troy were at the helm and Alan and Billy were attempting to patch up their friendship at the front.  
"InGen left a lot of stuff behind." Julia said, just as grateful for a break in the silence as Eric. "There are some things I wish they'd left behind besides tooth brushes but oh well."  
Eric gave a half smile. "I would've killed for a tooth brush."  
Julia felt some part of her let the smile be returned. "I know what you mean. I would come back to the aviary after going out for food and being desperate for that damn tooth brush."  
Eric smiled back and then there was another pause. Neither quite knew what to say. The other was the only one on the planet who really understood the other and the other experiences and they could barely carry out a conversation.  
Pulling out a scrap of cloth from a pocket, Julia handed it to Eric and said in a blank tone: "You're chin is bleeding."  
Eric took the cloth and smiled slightly. Just because she sounded like she had no emotion meant nothing. He could see all sorts of hints in her actions that she was very fond of him, his parents and the two paleontologists. The others hadn't survived by reading animals movements so they didn't catch what he did. Tenderly he placed the cloth against his chin.  
Not wanting another moment of silence, Eric decided to ask the question he really had on his mind. "Julia... The pteranadons *listened* to you... Why...?"  
"That makes for a fairly long story..."  
"We have time."  
Taking a deep breath Julia began her story.  
  
"Myself, Tory and Lee-Lee died a few years ago- came to the aviary a long time ago. Tory was two, myself five and Lee was fifteen."  
"You would have been here since the accident on the first island then!" Eric said in a hushed whisper, so as not to alert his parents.  
"Before actually." Julia said softly. "I'll explain that later...  
"When we got there the adult pteranadons were all dead thanks to the lysine contingency."  
"Lysine contingency?"  
"I read about it in some InGen reports. It is designed to kill the animals unless they recieve a vaccine by InGen. For some reason some animals survived but none of the ones in eggs were affected. Dilophisaurus is extinct now because of this. Anyways we found the pteranadons dead and decided to stay where we were. The first day I stumbled on a nest. The eggs were practically hatching when I got there. And I was the first thing they saw so..."  
"You became mom." Eric finished.  
A distant smile crossed Julia's lips. "I never was sure I liked that word... But yes. However I think they sense I was different from them as they matured though. they started revering me. When more eggs were laid they insisted I be the one they reconize as mother. It didn't make sense... Another word I am not sure about: God. Thats how they saw me I think."  
"... How did you even get here...?" Eric said, unable to bottle up the question he wanted answered more then any other.  
"... Promise not to tell Tory first..."  
"Alright." Eric promised, finding her request odd.  
Julia nodded her head slowly and then started to tell about her darker past. "InGen had the technology and knowledge to clone dinosaurs but they didn't have mastery of it. They needed to... practice..."  
Eric's shoulders tensed. He could sense what was coming now. Every part of his mind screamed to try and convince him that she was just joking. But every bit of him knew she wasn't. Her face, her eyes especially, told him that she was dead serious and he knew a certain amount of time on this island gave a person a relatively firm grasp on reality.   
"One doctor, a real mad scientist type, decided to try cloning humans. We were abandoned when the InGen people cleared out. Our names we got from InGen workers ID cards..." Julia said as she trailed off upon seeing the shocked expression Eric wore.  
"Didn't Tory ever... well ask?"  
"... Tory asked Lee once. Lee said he'd tell him later and then never came back. Tory didn't ask again."  
Sensing that he'd upset her with his last question, he decided to change the subject, or try to. Taking the cloth from his chin he smiled.  
"Stopped bleeding."   
Julia smiled again, letting herself go slightly. "Glad to hear it."  
  
***********  
  
Another authors rant: Well this was long! ^_^ Well reveiw please. I am gonna have the other charas conversations in the next chapter. Billy and Alan especially. Well anywho if you think it is far-fetched that the "mad scientist" would just randomly want to clone humans I plan on a continuation fic that explains about that. ^_^ Well I hope you still wanna read after this. Peace ya'all!  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Author's rant:Nothing much except this is dedicated to Izzy-chan who isn't feeling well at the moment! And I think the convo between Billy and Alan may be to short. I'll try to remember to get more talks between the two in the ramaining chapters.Also, and I cannot stress this enough, when you reveiw tell me what you'd like to see. I love writing and creating stories but I love knowing that I am giving people an enjoyable read. I know for a fact now that you are getting an enjoyable read and to reward you kind reveiwers by asking for your thoughts. ^_^ No I am not short of ideas. I am overun by them actually. But as I mentioned in an earlier rant, I have plans for a sequel to this if it is popular enough. Would you like to see some charas that didn't get into the movie? Would you like to see one of those charas die? Would you like to see a whole lotta Alan/Ellie? Would you like to see some other couple? Tell me!!!!!!  
  
Also I have a tendancy to have more of Eric and Julia in this fic. Why? Because Eric was my fave in the movie (I like Billy but Eric is sooo mine. ^_~) and Julia is... well.... Julia. She is my character. Tory is my chara too but... Julia is where it all started with this ficcy.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Alan sat across from his young assistent, Billy, who's head was throbbing from the ptranadon's attack. Alan wore a frown. Partially from his remaining dissapointment in his young friends rash actions and partially his own guilt. He knew better then anyone that what you say to someone on one of these islands could be the last thing you say to them. Julia and Eric knew this well and maybe Tory did but they hadn't said anything. Even when Julia was informed of what Billy did she didn't say anything cruel. Not like Alan.  
'Well, you have to make peace...' He thought to himself. He had doubts that he could say anything now though. But he knew he had to. He lost Ellie to his inability to word his feelings. Billy was luck a son and he'd be daned if he let his own stupidity cause him to lose him too.  
"Billy... What I said could have been the last thing I said. Or the last thing you heard from me..." He swallowed. No matter how much resolve he had to make his peace he still had difficulty with it. "You're young and impulsive... I remember what I felt when I first came to Jurassic Park so I understand. It is hard for a boy to resist this." He whispered as one of the single most beautiful scenes appeared before the small group of humans.  
The sun was sinking through the horizon, creating a perfect silhouette of the trees as a herd of brachiosaur fed on the leaves of the tree tops. A few brachiosaur, particularily the young ones who were closer to the ground, looked down on the little barg with curiosity before deciding to leave it be. A herd of anklyosaur, also deciding to leave the barg be, pulled themselves from the river and gave a few calls to the younger ones to get closer to the adults.  
"...I am glad you decided to not be angry with me anymore." Billy said, clearly in awe over what he was now seeing. The normal feeding habits of sauropods were so majestic Billy didn't quiet know what to do with himself.  
"I am still mad at you, Billy. But I know what you felt and I know that the people who built this place can be blamed but not those who want to study it. Besides. I don't want what I said back there to be the last thing I say to you."  
Billy smiled, his head not acheing so much anymore, and looked back out at the grazing animals.  
  
"Suddenly our lives don't seem so bad, do they...?" Julia said softly, as she and Eric looked out at the dinosaurs.  
Eric smiled and nodded. "We're a part of this place. While we have to survive terrible things we get excellent sights along the way."  
"A part of it....?"  
"We are the only ones on this island that are survivors really. Tory has lived here a long time but he isn't like us..." Glancing at Julia, Eric added: "I would probobly be like him if you hadn't left me alone out there..."  
Julia said nothing. She knew that they had become almost friends but they never would truely be friends until he understood why she'd left him to the island.  
"Why.... Why didn't you try to help me...?"  
".... I didn't want Tory to hear about the world outside... If he got curious and left...."  
"Then why did you help my parents...?"  
"I didn't think they would ever come to the aviary... and...."  
Eric looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, telling her to continue silently.  
"I remembered hearing you shouting.... A long time ago... For hours one night..."  
"My first night here."  
"I don't know... I just felt... Like I should do something..."  
"Guilt...?"  
Julia smiled wryly. "I guess that is what it was..."  
  
Billy hung back slightly as Dr. Grant began discussing with the Kirby's what to do to signal for help. They all seemed overly tense but both the Kirbys seemed to hint that they weren't angry with Billy.   
"Well, maybe we could build a fire or something..." Paul said.  
"NO FIRE!" Two voices barked at the adults.  
They truned to see Eric and Julia. Eric seemed embarassed for unintentionally listening in. Julia seemed dead serious about them not trying a fire.   
Billy couldn't help but smile as Julia turned back to Eric and the two continued talking quitely.  
Speaking so softly the two teens couldn't possibly hear, Amanda said what any good, annoying mother would do in this situation. "My son has weird taste in girl friends..."  
"Mom!" Eric shouted, clearly annoyed.  
Both Tory and Julia seemed confused by what was said. Tory looked to the adults he was standing next to and Julia turned to Eric.   
Billy laughed as Amanda began explaining to Tory, who, like Julia, had been on the isalnd so long he apparently had never heard the phrase "Girlfriend" before. Even Alan cracked a smile.  
  
Amanda sighed happily, having explained succesfully to Tory what a girlfriend was.  
"Mom."   
Amanda turned to see Eric and Julia. Julia seemed confused while Eric seemed severly unhappy with his mother.  
"Mom, you have to explain to Juia what a girlfriend is. You confused her so you handle it."  
Amanda sighed. Explain to Tory? Fine. But the friction between her and Julia was enough to make the woman want to avoid the girl all together. "Honey," she began, "no. Julia and I don't like eachother. I am not going to have 'the talk' with her. We hate eachother." She said bluntly.  
Billy glanced at Paul and Alan and all of them smirked. This was just to amusing to them. And after the days events they were desperate for some entertainment.  
"We hate eachother because you're always confusing me." Julia said an an innocent, matter-of-fact voice.  
All of the adults turned, somewhat suprised, to the girl. Apparently being near Tory and Eric brought out something beneath the cold shell the girl posessed. Someone witty and maybe even with a great stage presence was buried deep inside her. Someone Amanda could almost be fond of.  
  
************  
  
Rant: Much short chapter.... Sorry! I'll try and get more Billy in here for poor Izzy who is now at DEATH'S DOOR!!!!..... OK maybe not... but I will get more Billy in! I promise! Oh and just a reminder: I have plans for a sequel to this if it is popular enough. Would you like to see some charas that didn't get into the movie? Would you like to see one of those charas die? Would you like to see a whole lotta Alan/Ellie? Would you like to see some other couple? Tell me! ^_^ I love hearing from you kind reveiwers and love hearing what you want to read. Love always ~Juuhachigou-chan  



	11. Chapter 11

Authors rant: HI KIDS!!! ^_^ How are things? Going good? Not so good? Well I care folks. This is a good time to be reading fics. Go somewhere else... Imaginary land, Isla Sorna, Fantasia, whatever. Just know that this is why we write. To let ourselves go and give our hopes to our heros and live in another world for awhile.. Well back to thanking kindly reveiwers. ^_^ I love you all, kindly reveiwers! Especially Laragurl and Megan. Good for you! ::applauds:: You may think your reveiws to be common but you are the only ones who followed me instructions. I told you people to tell me what you wanted to see in the future of the ficcy. Not that I don't love everyone of you for reveiwing. ^_^ Megan obviously wants more Billy. Lol but then again I don't think she's alone... ::coughs::MOONCHILD::coughs:: And Laragurl has an interesting thought as well. Eric and Julia as a couple... What do you think, people? I love hearing what you think! Tell me! ^_^ ::giggles:: Well have a nice read folks!  
PS The fic may get a bit darker from here on in. Or maybe just a few dark chapters and then happy sunshine stuff. ^_^ Maybe not THAT happy but it will brighten up. Oh and I swear I'll try to get more Billy in! but it is hard... The ones I seem prone too are Eric and Julia and are easier to write about. You know? Easy to get into their mind set.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Eric, Julia and Tory sat in the back of the barge as they drifted down the river and the sun sank in the horizon. The adults continued discussing ways to signal for help while the three sat in silence again.  
Tory's mouth opened into a wide yawn and within minutes the boy had his head on Julia's shoulders, asleep.  
"Why is he so different from us...?" Eric asked softly.   
"We, well, I never let him leave the aviary before... A bit over protective..."  
"He is like a brother... I understand why you would be protective." Eric said, a smile crossing his face. It felt strange to smile now. He hadn't done that since he made it to a safe house on the island. The hope he had in the safe house was crushed when he found that the communications equipment was never installed. He hadn't allowed himself to feel happy since then.  
Things were different now though. He had his parents now. He had Julia, who was the only one who would ever understand what had happened, and he had a way home. At least he would like to think so. He knew better then to get hopeful now. To many experiences had taught him how easily hope can be extinguished and how often it will be when you think you have acheived your goals.  
Eric didn't think of this though. He was about to follow Tory's example when a familier, electronic jingle screeched through the now darkened jungle.  
  
Billy froze and turned his head, peering into the blackened trees. He saw Alan and the Kirbys do the same out of the corner of his eyes. They all knew what was coming next. He shot a quick glance at the younger group and saw them all backing away from the side of the river the sound came from, Tory rubbing sleep from his eyes.   
His muscles tensed as the sound grew louder.   
The party didn't know wether to be relieved or disgusted. The sound no longer came from the spinosaurus. Rather it's huge mounds of excrement.   
"Find it before it stops ringing!" Alan hissed at the other humans.  
"Eric you and Julia stay there! You too, Tory!" Amanda said in a very motherly, commanding tone.  
Billy looked back as the three watched. Julia and Eric didn't seem all to dissapointed to not be joining them in their search through dinosaur dung for the phone.  
He groaned in disgust as he went into a pile, bare handed. He turned his face away and noticed the others doing the same as they went through the piles.  
"Got it!" Amanda cried out pulling her arms from one of the stinking piles. Her hand hit the talk button and she pulled the phone close to her ear as the others approached.  
"You too, can take part of this time share in lovely-" A prerecorded voice said automatically.  
Billy had been able to hear the end of the message as he got closer to the woman with the other two adults and cursed lightly under his breath. The four adults sat crouched for a moment, all equally dissapointed it wasn't someone they could ask to help them in some way.  
"Look out!"  
Again glancing at the younger members of the party out of the corner of his eyes, Billy saw them frantically pointing. Pointing at a full grown, male carnotaurus.  
The creature was smaller then a rex but could definetly devoir them. Billy felt himself trembling as his mind brought forth images of the predators knife-like teeth burying themselves in his flesh, his screams echoing inside the creatures maw.   
A loud, disgusted groan, similer to the one Billy gave when he first caught a smell of the spinosaurus dung. This time coming from the carnotaurus. With another disgusted grunt, it turned its back on the humans and walked away, in search of a more sanitary meal.  
The instant they were back on the boat the adults began desperetly trying to remove the dung from themselves.  
"Are you sure thats a good idea...? Maybe you shouldn't get rid of it..." Eric said.  
"Maybe we should get some of that stuff in case another predator wants to..." Julia trailed off, not wanting to say in front of Tory.  
Billy stared at them for a second, shocked they would think of such a sickening thing.  
"No! No son of mine is gonna smell like that and neither am I." Amanda said in a commanding tone.  
"I hate to admit it but you two have a point." Paul said with a comforting smile.  
Alan shot Paul a dark look, not wanting any more encouragement for that vile smell to be near him.  
"Actually," Eric said in a reflective tone, "my first morning here one of the first things that happened was I fell into diplodocus crap and that was a really scarring experience."  
"You'd think the entire time here would be a scarring experience." Alan said darkly.  
"No," Eric said, brushing off the dark tone of voice Alan used, "The first few weeks fuck with you but after that it is all pretty much the same."  
"Eric! Watch your mouth." Amanda said.  
The boy merely shrugged. The amount of respect he had for his parents had apparently deteriorated with every day they hadn't come for him. Or perhaps it had completely vanished when they hadn't noticed how many horrible things he had done back in Enid out of frusteration when they had been fighting. He clearly loved them but every time they would tell him what to or not to do it would be of little effect.  
Eric's parents were about to say more, neither quite sure what they would say to their son who was now almost a different person, but were interrupted when a heavy downpour began, soaking them to the bone as they continued their voyage downriver.  
  
***********  
  
Another rant: ^_^ I got more Billy in there! You know I did! I'll keep putting in more of him too so never fear! Lol Well again tell me what you think on couples, and anything else beyond your control. ^_^ Well read the authors rant at the last chapter or the begining of this one if you want to know what kind of opinions I would love to hear from you lovely people. Bye for now! 


	12. Chapter 12

Author's rant: ::giggles:: Lightbulby wrote the cutest reveiw! Lol that was so precious. I read it and just had to giggle. So kawaii. And Ginger you are still one of the greatest reveiwers ever! ^_^ I'll take your advice at write like mad. And I'll take the coupld advice I seem to always be getting. Alan/Ellie moments and Ian/Sarah will be there in a sequel that I plan on doing once this one reaches completion. As for Eric and Julia... well... I am not sure about that. ^_^ The two will always be close but me thinks I am not going to actually have anything said or lock of lips. They are just kids and I think that if I did it would have to be years later. When they aren't 12-13. ^_^ But I don't think it would be wise to push this thing that far. Well I will get some Ian/Sarah, Alan/Ellie and I might hint at a certain *closeness* between Eric and Julia.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Billy sat in the back of the barge with Eric, Julia and Tory. With the rain pounding down on them, he almost didn't notice his stomache growl. Almost. Reaching into the pocket of his vest he extracted one of the candy bars he'd taken from the vending machine in the InGen building.   
As he finished the candy bar Eric and Julia looked at eachother and grinned through the pounding rain.  
"Ya'know, that candy bar is eight years old." Eric said.  
They could barely see Billy turn green through the rain but they knew they had succeeded in disgusting him.  
"God, get away from me... I am gonna puke..." Billy shouted through the rain.  
The three children backed away from him. Eric and Julia snatched Tory when he nearly backed over the edge. A quick glance at the water and their blood froze.   
"Dr. Grant!" Eric called, fighting his urge to panic and forcing himself to think and act rather then be the person he had once been back in Enid. The person his parents hadn't recognized when they first saw him.  
Alan approached, the Kirby's and Billy hanging back slightly remained within hearing.  
"Look!" Eric shouted through the rain, pointing to the waters surface, where fish were jumping out of water. "Something must've spooked 'em!"  
Alan frowned, knowing full well what this meant. "Start the engine Mr. Kirby!"  
Not wanting to be the one to disobey the "experts" advice, Paul immediatly began attempting to start the engine. He didn't notice the sail of the spinosaurus rise out of the water.   
Paul was knocked back as something big hit the barge. He looked in horror as the head of the spinosaurus rose out of the water. Pulling himself off the floor of the barge, he ran after the others, to the cage that was on the barge. He jumped in and the others pulled the door closed as the dinosaur smashed the boat, peice by peice. They could only hope that when it got to the the cage, it wouldn't be able to get into it.  
A desperate, terrified scream erupted from all of the humans as the predator smashed the boat, leaving the cage to sink in the river. For a moment they were almost relieved. There was a few inches above the waterline thanks to the fact that the cage fell at an odd angle. However the spinosaur was still there, the rain might flood the river and the cage landed on the door, trapping the humans within.  
Billy screamed as the dinosaur lifted the cage and he was thrown against the side. He could barely see the door of the cage fly open through the darkness, and the pounding rain. He could see it though as he and Paul fell through it.  
If there was one thing Billy had learned from Eric and Julia, it was that you had to run the first chance you get, no matter how disorientated you think you are. He barely noticed Mr. Kirby swimming in the opposite direction of him and the shore.  
  
Eric screamed as the spinosaur set the cage back in the water, with the opening facing upward this time. He hugged himself against the bars and screamed until his throat hurt as the spino's claws nearly tore the shirt from his back.  
His eyes snapped open as his fathers voice rang out through the storm. The spinosaurus discarded the cage and went after the easier prey.  
Eric could only watch in horror as the spino's claw went right through Tory's chest as it threw the cage into the river.  
  
*********************  
  
OH MY GOD!!!! I do not believe I just did that... Well complain if you want to. ^_~ I just might solve this little problem with writers magic. Oh and Lightbulby29, according to your profile your father would be dead now if he hadn't missed his flight... Well people let me give you some advice: DON'T MISS THOSE STORIES!!! A man carrying a woman down 20 flights of stairs for example. Don't miss those stories, kids... Really makes a difference. Well onto happier business (I know, after reading this chapter you really want *happy* business...). Well plans for a sequel to this fic are under way. And I have an idea for the first chapter... ::giggles:: Lets just say it involves: Eric, Julia, a childrens hospital ward and The Land Before Time... Heh heh... Figure THAT out! 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's rant: ::SOB:: You know what...? I created Tory just to prove to you people that kids can die at J-Park too... But then I started working with the chara and writing and then... ::sniffles:: I was kinda putting that part off for awhile actually... Well I'll have my usual, long rant at the end of this chapter cuz I doubt you are really interested in this thing and want to get on with the ficcy.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Julia's body numbed along with her mind as she watched Tory's body fall from the spino's claw. His eyes lay half open and his chest was now a hole that spilled his blood into the river, turning it red. Her body fell limp and she began to drift into the rivers current, not noticing the cage fall on its side, trapping her from air unless she swam to the door.  
She didn't care that she couldn't breath, and she ignored the burning in her lungs. The only thing that saved her from drowning was Eric grabbing her arm and pulling her from the cage.   
To Eric, her body felt limp. Like she had died, or fainted. Which, while it seemed out of character for her, he didn't doubt that it could happen. He felt like passing out himself, but the time on the island had taught him not to wait. Common sense taught him as well.   
He managed to get her to the shore, that was when he could no longer stop himself from looking to see what was happening with the superpredator. He severly regretted it. He didn't want to see this. Every terrifying thing witnissed on the island was nothing compared to this.   
He was about to see his father ripped to peices by a vicious predator.  
Billy had to grab both Amanda and Eric as they both desperatly tried to run to the crane Paul was on in the middle of the lake. He didn't like the idea of seeing the man die this way but he couldn't let them die as well.  
Alan watched with macarbe facination as the ancient monster snapped at Paul as he climbed higher. An oil slick from the wreckage of the barge caught his eye and the paleontologist immediatly began scanning the water for anything he could use to somehow stop the spino. Two things caught his eye: Julia sitting on the river bank holding the satallite phone they had found earlier and a flare gun.   
Deciding to ignore Julia, he grabbed the flare gun and carefully aimed for the oil slick. His body jerked as he was hit with the recoil after firing the flare. The flame that erupted from the oil slick served its purpose as the spino ran away from the flames.  
"DAD!" Eric screamed in horror as the crane collapsed from under his father. He stopped trying to escape Billy's grip and his legs nearly buckled as what he just saw slowly sank in.   
Amanda immediatly grabbed for her son, unable to think of anything else then her only family left. Her mind was completely shattered. Even while being divorced she had felt a slight attachment to Paul and his adorably nerdy "Mr-Play-It-Safe" character. She couldn't help but think of everytime she had laughed with Eric or her friends about him.  
"...The spinosaur might circle back. We have to leave." Alan said as gently as he could.  
"No! What about Dad!?" Eric cried out frantically.  
"Eric," Amanda said, trying to be calm, "We have to leave. Your father wouldn't want you to stay here, where its dangerous. He loves you to much."  
"He loves you too, Amanda." Julia said flatly. She was the girl they had first met again. Cold and brutally honest. Although she had chosen a gentler truth to tell them this time. She didn't even look at them. Her eyes were locked on the water and seemed misty, like she wasn't there anymore.  
The humans all stood silent, unsure what to do, when loud splashes hit their ears.   
Eric turned and was unable to believe he was really seeing his father right in front of him. Both he and his mother ran to him and circled the arms around him.  
The family was reunited once again but this time Julia got no joy out of it.  
  
************  
  
Thanks for reveiws etc. etc. What is to come in the next chapter? Alan calling Ellie and while it is a short convo it will be a sweet one! ::sighs:: I feel like such a jerk for killing Tory... But I have "author magic" so who knows what might happen! J-_- I guess I am gonna have to be realistic if I want to be a good writer... Well please reveiw and give me your thougts! On the past, present and future of the fic! 


	14. Chapter 14

Authors rant: I AM SO SORRYYYYY!!!! ::swaetdrop:: I am usually so good about updating and look how long its been... 5 days maybe? ::giggles:: I know it is silly to think thats a long time between updates but this is me kids! ^_^ Well this chapter will HOPEFULLY be less depressing...  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Alan slowly pressed the familier buttons into the phone. After some deliberation they had decided to let Alan call someone. Billy didn't know of anyone who could help or would believe him, neither did Amanda, Paul suggested his brother but Amanda pointed out that his brother was far from responsible, and Eric didn't know anyone who could help at all being only thirteen.   
Alan however had Ellie. She was dependable no matter what. And her husband would actually serve useful in this case through his work in the state department. Alan did.'t have anything against Mark but anything coming between him and Ellie ground his nerves. Worse then kids once had.  
He could hear the phone ringing and he looked over to the others. He was glad they were all preoccupied. The Kirby's sitting together talking and Billy trying to talk to Julia who was practically in a catatonic state. The rain had finally stopped and left them in the warm night air. Through the darkness Alan couldn't be sure if he saw a tear on Julia's face to match some of the others. They could stay in control when Nash, Cooper and Udesky died but seeing that little boy go was a different matter.  
"Hewwo?" A small voice answered on the other end of the line.  
Alan recognized Charlie's voice immediatly and was about to ask him to get his mother when he could faintly hear her scoop the boy up and take the phone through the receiver. He could almost see her picking up the small boy in her slender arms and a part of him faintly wished that things had been different and Charlie had maybe been his own son...  
"Hello?" He voice rang through the receiver.  
"Ellie? It's me." He said, unsure how to exactly phrase the situation. He had to admit it was stupid to have gone back to one of the islands, even though Malcom made the same mistake, was incredibly stupid.  
"Alan? I wasn't expecting a call from you. Something interesting come up?" She said in a bright, chipper voice.  
Even though it didn't fit his mode at all, Alan couldn't help but be glad to hear the slightly lilting voice of Ellie. "Ellie, you're never gonna believe where I am right now..."  
  
Billy looked up at his mentor, looking away from Julia for a moment. Alan's face softened as it always had when he spoke to Ellie. He could tell that he was trying to be brief in his explanation of what was happening. He had to rush because of the batteries.  
"... Who's Ellie...?"   
Billy looked back to Julia. These were the first words she'd spoken since they'd left the river. Normally Eric was the only one who could guess what was on her mind but she seemed so much more vulnerable and less concerned about being cold and distant now that she lost Tory. He was able to understand a bit now. She was just searching for a distraction.  
"She's an old friend of Alan's. She should be able to get us some help." Billy said, unsure what else he could really say.  
The look on her face was beyond Billy's understanding. Had Eric been there it would have been known it was because she couldn't see any reason to leave the island now.  
  
"Alright, Alan... I am pretty sure I can help. Just be careful." Ellie said softly through the phone.  
"I will... Thank you..."  
"Alan-"  
He stared into the phone, furious. It had finally died. But then again it had served its purpose. They were going to get the help they needed and it always did him good to hear Ellie. There was always a love in her eyes that he knew was permanent like his for her.   
Putting the phone in his pocket he sat down in the trees branches and let sleep overtake him.  
  
**************************  
  
Another rant: Well I know that is sadly to short. Oh well. I didn't get any Eric in there! ::sob:: Not techinically anyways. Sorry but I have this weird love for Trevor Morgan(played Eric). My friend says we probobly knew eachother in another life or are destined to meet. =/ I am not so sure about that but it is a nice thought. Well, reveiwer Nukem says I should kill off Amanda Kirby. Interesting thought. And makes for a nice basis for angst. Heh heh... I like angst I do I do. Now I am taking a poll on this. Would you like me to:  
A: Leave her alone  
B: Kill her  
C: Severly injure her  
D: Coma and/or paralysis or some other lasting defect.  
^_^ Opinions welcome. Keep reading and reveiwing and you'll get all kinds of great stuff outta this. Like Land Before Time, a childrens ward, Eric and Julia and... Well... I think I'll just write that up later. Anywho TAKE THE POLL!!! ^_^ Thanks!  



	15. Chapter 15

Author's rant: NOT ENOUGH PEOPLE TOOK THE POLL!!!! How many of you took it? Like... ONE! Oh well. The poll is at the end of this chapter and if you ignore again I'll be one angry little author. Also... I posted a new story! ^_^ ::giggles:: Based on this one, rewriting the ending and it is pure humor. Just what happens when I get bored. Forget what I called it but just click on my pen-name and you should be able to find it. Well take the poll at the end of this chapter, tell me what you think in general, tell me how you like certain charas etc etc. Reveiws are so I can know what you think. Say what you think. Don't be a voicless mass! Also... Sorry. Because no one took the poll I am just gonna have this chapter be a convo between Eric and Julia. I don't know if you are gonna get some sappy message out of it but maybe it is borderline WAFF (warm and fuzzy feelings)but I am just writing the two as friends for now so I am not trying to really imply anything but that. ^_^ Of course it is always fun to think that way anyways!   
  
Chapter 15  
  
Eric gently removed his mothers arm which was drapped around his shoulders. She was asleep, as was Paul and Alan. Eric and Billy were the only ones awake. They weren't sure about Julia who's gaze was locked onto the empty space in front of her. The water had finally dried off all three of them and they were left in the average dampness the humdity of the jungle left them in.  
As he stepped closer he noted the relieved look on Billy's face. Trying to talk to Julia was a reletively difficult task unless you were Eric. Tory could talk to her with ease but he didn't really count for much in conversations anymore. Although Billy clearly was on her good side. She had spoken in complete sentences to him more then once. That was a real compliment considering how much she spoke to everyone else.  
Billy nodded to Eric and it was evident he was giving up trying to speak to her. He didn't really want to give up but he couldn't do much to help if he couldn't get a word out of her.  
Billy left the two and curled up as he fell asleep nearly instantly.  
After standing there in silence for a moment Eric finally spoke in a soft voice. "Jul-?"  
"Lee knew it was a bad idea. That barge." Julia said, her voice, equally soft, was bitter and sounded strained to Eric. Talking about one lost companion after the loss of another was understandably hard for her. "He was planning on using it when we found it but he decided not to because there were other animals besides the spinosaur that might get us if we used it... We didn't know which were plant eaters and we didn't know about the ones that were completely wiped out so we completely forgot it because it was to dangerous-"  
"Jul..." Eric said, shortening her name to let her know Tory wasn't the only one who cared, "Maybe you shouldn't think about it..." He felt his stomache knot as he said it. He knew how heartless it sounded to say "don't think about it" but what else could be said?  
She looked up at him and gave a half smile. She was almost totally forcing it but a part of her genuinely felt like smiling about the fact she still had the Kirbys, Alan, Bill and especially Eric.  
  
**********  
  
Rant: Whole lotta WAFF. Yep yep. Well I am really looking forward to writing the sequel to this (overflowing with ideas) but you'll need to take the poll. Yep.  
Well, reveiwer Nukem says I should kill off Amanda Kirby. Interesting thought. And makes for a nice basis for angst. Heh heh... I like angst I do I do. Now I am taking a poll on this. Would you like me to:  
A: Leave her alone  
B: Kill her  
C: Severly injure her  
D: Coma and/or paralysis or some other lasting defect.  
^_^ Opinions welcome. Keep reading and reveiwing and you'll get all kinds of great stuff outta this. Like Land Before Time, a childrens ward, Eric and Julia and... Well... I think I'll just write that up later. Anywho TAKE THE POLL!!! ^_^ Thanks!  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Author's rant: Wow, a whole lotta people want Mrs. Kirby dead. ^_~  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Eric glanced over his shoulder at his parents and felt himself smile warily. However glad he was his parents were getting along, he knew just how quickly they could go back to "divorced" status. The smile soon faded however. None of them really had a laugh in them after what happened to Tory. Nash, Cooper and Udesky were grown men and it felt different to have men who willingly gambled with their lives die in contrast to a child who was only begining to find out about the world outside the aviary.  
Deciding against talking to Julia (he could just imagine what his mother would say if he did that...) because she was having a conversation with Billy. Looking up to Dr. Grant he walked to the older man.  
"Dr. Grant...?"  
Turning the older man nodded to him. "Hello, Eric." Looking back the man smiled dryly. "You're parents appear to be getting along. Very much contradictory to your predictions if I remember correctly."  
Eric smiled a little himself. "Yeah... It won't last though. Never does. Something will happen and they'll start all over again with the fighting." He said, sincerity ringing in his negative prediction.  
Alan frowned. There seemed to be no talking Eric out of the idea that his parents current situation was only temporary. The dark mood everyone seemed to be in wasn't any help to Eric hypothesis of failure in his parents relationship. After a long silence Alan finally asked Eric what was on every adults mind at the moment. "Eric... Are you alright? After what you've been through already and what happened last night-"  
"I am fine." Eric replied stiffly. "So long as that lady you called can really help."  
Alan smiled a bit. "She can. She is the one person I could always count on." He looked back to Eric for a moment. He knew the boy wasn't really fine. He also knew the boy would rather they worry about Julia then him. There had been times he had felt that way he could remember.  
Suddenly both he and the boy stopped. They heard it the very same moment. The ocean.  
Immediatly they took off running, excitment taking over their senses. They tore off for the beach, closely followed by their companinons.  
Before they ever made it to the ocean a familier hissing sound hit their ears along with a low growl. Eric and Julia were, for once, not the only ones to recognize the warning nature gave them. Both of the teens looked to the trees, hoping to find an easy escape route as they both had many times, but found none as the raptors jumped out from the mist at them, surrounding the small group.  
The adults formed a protective circle around the two children, although Eric and Julia knew that nothing would save them now...  
  
*********  
  
Rant: Well I am giving you a little more time to get your votes in folks. Check the previous chapter and vote or sumthin. 


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: OK kids, we've reached a deadlock. Some want her dead and some want her alive. It is tied really. Some find her annoying (although she reacted as any normal person would really...) Anyways many good points have been made from each side. Like Nukem's point of "a dino filled island builds more drama if barely any make it off" and Lightbulby-chan's point about what she was willing to do to save her son. Most of it happened to be illegal btw. Anywho in light of all the voiced opinions and the facts and opinions voiced by each side I have come to my conclusion. Put the whole thing off until I get more votes on my poll!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Eric sat crouched behind his mother. Alan had instructed them to get down when he had recognized the signs of the raptors challenge. His hand was caught in a vice-like grip. He didn't dare look to Julia's face as he squeezed back. He was terrified she wouldn't show any sign of being scared. He was terrified of not knowing how somwhone he cared about felt. That fear was rooted in his parents divorce. He had gone a few years not knowing anything was wrong.   
'My parents.... At least I got to see them again...' He thought mournfully as the raptor snapped at them again. 'The eggs... It's a miracle we still have them after everything....'  
The alpha-female raptor made it quite clear as it moved in front of Amanda that it suspected her of the theft and wanted her to face the consequences. The others could be dealt with by the other predators for all she cared. So long as those responsible for the theft were punished and she regained what was hers.  
Alan slowly as to not disurb the raptors, opened the camera bag. He cast a glance to Billy that said while he blamed him he also forgave him. He then placed the fragile eggs into Amanda's delicate hands. He looked by to the bag. To the prototype of a raptor resonating chamber Billy had made days ago... It could very well be his only shot, and it wasn't much of one in reality...  
Paul kept a hand around his son and his other hand on his wifes shoulder. He didn't dare move away from either of them now. His son was almost shaking, he could tell. It was impossible for any of their minds to grasp that they were about to be ripped to shreds but those whohad survived up till this moment... He couldn't begin to imagine. He couldn't guess if his son's time here made it harder to accept this or easier. The fact that he may never understand his son again made surviving seem equally painful...  
Billy gritted his teeth, angry and sad at the same time. This was his fault. He was responsible for the deaths of two bumbling parents, his mentor and two kids. Not to mention Udesky and himself. Six people, if he didn't include himself, had their blood on his hands now. How he could manage such a thing intentionally was insane. Ridiculous. He couldn't have set it up better if he tried.  
Amanda gently set the eggs on the ground and pushed them foreward, her hands trembling and beads of sweat on her brow. A cold chill went through her body as she lost her only defense. The only thing she had the raptors didn't. No she was doomed. Her and her family. She'd sooner die alone then have them suffer this with her. Her son had suffered enough as it was. She could imagine everyday he'd suffered because she hadn't come to him. Maybe she deserved this for not coming for him sooner.  
Just as she expected the raptor to jump at her the sound of another raptor hit her ears as well as the raptors. Turning she found it wasn't a raptor. It was Alan! The call for help sounded from the small object he was blowing into.  
Some of the raptors backed away, afraid of what they might be calling, but a few others growled fiercely and bared their claws, ready to attack.  
  
*****  
  
Heh heh... I can be so cruel. Well you want more how about you take the poll? I garantee it will work! ^_~ 


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Fanfiction.net has been totally messing with me! I tried to change my e-mail addy and they kept me locked out for so very long.... Well, at least I am back now! After careful consideration, listening to many a voice of reason, and just plain old getting sick of putting this off I have come to my conclusion. For real this time. No cruel cliffies just a resolution to this whole "Should Amanda Kirby get dead?" issue.   
  
Chapter 18   
  
Paul Kirby barely managed to cry out before a raptor jumped on him, mouth open and razor sharp teeth ready to tear his flesh. A small gasp of shock escaped the man as Julia's foot slammed into the side of the raptors head. The motion of the knife the girl had used just the previous morning to kill a gallimimus was a mere blur as she slashed the raptors throat. Eric stood holding the raptor claw he'd stolen, trying to keep the raptors that had stayed behind back. As he pulled himself swiftly from the ground, Paul could see it was a futile and desperate attempt to stay alive a few more seconds.   
He was racking his brains, trying to think of some way to at least get his son away when two sounds reached his ears. One music to his ears and one his worst fear. Rather then looking up like most of the raptors and humans did to see the helicopter, he turned to see Amanda, badly slashed with a raptor standing over her, looking up curiously at the helicopter. At the same time almost every raptor looked to Alan. The alpha male let out a cry, and they scattered.   
Alan, stood bewildered for a moment before turning to Billy, whose left arm had a number of bite marks in it and then to Paul. His stomach knotted when he saw the man lift his barely breathing wife. If he and Eric hadn't have gotten so excited when they heard the sound of the surf this wouldn't have happened.   
"We better go..." Julia said, her voice quaked slightly. The few scratches she was definitely not the cause for the audible shaking in her voice. The others nodded and they took off running, Eric trying to slow down a bit so he could keep pace with his father and bleeding mother.   
  
Julia and Eric sat alone in the small corner of the ship that had saved them not speaking. They were both waiting for someone to give them some news of Eric's mother. He dared not go near the room they had taken her to. Every so often Julia opened her mouth to try and say something encouraging but she knew he wasn't listening and that whatever she said would probably be false. While his head was bent in thought, or perhaps pain, Julia watched the hall they would be coming from with concern. She would be able to tell before they even got to them what the result of the raptor attack would be. After what seemed like the thousandth false alarm of some random person walking through that hall, Julia looked back to Eric, who was still acting as if his shoe laces were more important then what was happening.   
"Is this my fault?" He blurted out, his voice cracking a bit. His eyes stung as burning tears threatened to pour out of his eyes.   
"It isn't anyone's fault Eric..." She replied in a gentle but firm whisper. "There are consequences we can't foresee for everything we do. You know that. You'd be dead if you didn't..."   
"But this isn't fair!" Eric cried out.   
Julia again remembered hearing him crying for help that first night he was on the island and shuddered. The anguish she'd heard in his voice then was nothing compared to this. Looking down to her own feet which were directly next to Eric's, Julia slowly replied. "You would be dead if you didn't know nature wasn't always fai-"   
"You can't even look at me when you say that.... Why should I take it seriously...?"   
Julia looked back to him, feeling slightly hurt but remaining understanding anyways. Survival can be very dependent on patience and that was an important lesson. "Nature will never be what we understand to be fair... You know that and I know that. It's not fair that Amanda might-will probably-" she whispered, trying to be honest," die after what she has done... I can tell from what Billy told me that she broke a few laws, not to mention endangered herself with no thought other then saving you... I would like nothing better then for her to get what she deserves and lives but ... things don't work that way...."   
"....You only believe that because Tory died." Eric said harshly, watching the sting of the words register onto her dirty face. He felt as if his chest were a blackhole, the inevitable hollow feeling after saying something like that. Julia was the only person who could really comprehend his feelings after he spent so much time surviving Jurassic Park and he'd just said the one thing that would probably cut her off from him. If there was one thing he knew it was that he didn't want to lose anyone after what had happened. He couldn't help that his mother would probably never make it off this ship alive or, if he was lucky, completely whole but he could do something to keep Julia with him. "Juls, I-"   
"Don't want to be alone?" She finished. He said nothing but managed a weak, apologetic smile. Suddenly Julia's muscles tensed, causing Eric to turn his head to see one of the doctors who was working on his mother approaching. His throat tightened when he saw the look on that mans face. The doctor stopped a few feet away. Eric refused to look at the man, already knowing what news he brought. Were it not for the dull roar of the ships engines the two teenagers acute hearing would have picked up the anguished cries of Paul Kirby.   
  
***********   
  
Are you happy now!?!? ::whimpers:: Now I am gonna go into a deep blue funk. I did that for Tory and Aeris of Final Fantasy 7 and man was it scary. Or was it funny? Maybe pathetic? Oh well. Anywho I feel bad, Ginger and Lightbulby and I know you wanted me not to end Mrs. Kirby and for so many great reasons but this is how it turned out unfortunately.... I totally agree with your thoughts on her and how misunderstood she is but this is just how it had to be I guess.... For those of you who hate her so I hope you're crying now! J/K. Those of you who wanted this damn thing to get resolved (to kill or not to kill I mean) thank Rambi. They kinda got it through to me that it can be done and that I shouldn't hesitate to write this part. Although I was pretty darn uncertain about it. I hope all of you who didn't hate Amanda continue to read and reveiw and don't hate me for this. 


	19. Chapter 19

Author's rant: Ian and Sarah make no appearance here. I have plans for a sequel to this fic and if you reveiw and tell me you want me to write it I will. If you decide you don't want it say so or don't say anything at all.  
  
This is basically Amanda's funeral because I thought 'Hey that would be a "fun" way to end this.' This is everyones thoughts at the funeral and you should be able to identify each character. BTW I decided to hint at something with Eric and Jul. Just feelings nothing more.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Mom, you didn't have to do this. You shouldn't have come to rescue me. I was surviving. I could have done that a lot better then I can deal with this. I wanted to be rescued so I could feel safe again. Safe in my mothers arms. Not safe physically but even more beyond repair emotionally than I was before. I don't know how I feel anymore. I don't know how I feel about Billy. I like him a lot but do I blame him? Dad. I love him but he was supposed to protect you. He was supposed to protect both of us but I was trapped for two monthes and you.... Alan. He's more distant then ever before. I admired him before but I am feeling bitterness almost now. Julia... Do I love her or hate her for understanding me? Maybe I want to have this experience in order to drive people away from me. Myself. Eric. Your son. I cannot blame the others because I love them. I am a different matter.  
  
It's not fair  
  
I would give anything to be in your place, Amanda. Not because I think it would be funny to see you in my place but because we had hope for awhile there. Eric had hope too. He would have given anything to have us be a family again. We actually were a family but those rescue helicopters had to come just a few seconds too late. I don't even want to know what they were doing those few seconds before the helicopter took off to come for us. I just know I'd like to strangle anyone who might've kept it from taking off a little sooner. I just wish I had you back...  
  
I'll always love you  
  
I can't even approach them now. Sure I was mad at Amanda when I found out she'd tricked me and Alan but I could understand why she was so desperate to get to Isla Sorna. She would have survived, Eric would have a mother if it weren't for what I'd done... I was thinking it would be that way if I weren't there but Julia, tactless, brutally honest Julia reminded me of the aviary. Amanda and Paul would be alive if he hadn't come but they would come back short a son. Was there anyway for us to have come back with everyone? At least everyone in the Kirby family... Udesky, Nash and Cooper should've come home too. I don't even know if they had anyone to come home too. A part of me hopes they did because then they'd have had something great before the island. But it would also mean someone would lose them.  
  
I'm sorry  
  
It's hard to believe I am even here. Harder still that I feel sorry. You were loud, annoying and practically begging for your own death as Julia said. But this is a bit much. You and Tory... Cooper and Nash didn't really strike me as deserving people in so many ways but no one should have died. John Hammond should never have created that place. God I wish I could blame someone for the dark look in Eric and Paul's eyes.   
  
If only I could change things  
  
One mistake. One mistake of running towards the shore and I ate my words. I told Eric I thought you'd die and now I suffer the burden of that. Now I can't tell you how happy I was. I was beyond joy one I saw you reunited with your son. Glad to see how you interacted so well with Tory. Grateful to your sympathy when I lost Tory... I can't tell you any of this. I can't tell you how I feel about you, Paul or your son. How do I feel about Eric anyways? You knew feelings. You would tell me. I love your family. Not as much as you probobly but I love them.  
  
I'll take care of them  
  
****************************  
  
I'll be happy to write the sequel if you say you want it. 


End file.
